


Ugh!

by throed (11dishwashers)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, PWP, Smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/throed
Summary: The one where Yukhei develops a fascination with Lee Taeyong's hips.





	Ugh!

Being a rookie, one of the slightly iconic ones, Yukhei had some interactions with the groups.   
He was friends with Ten, after all, who had a particular quality that made him loved by the majority of the other rookies, too. And Yukhei was the one who talked to him, maybe even befriended him. Definitely befriended him. They’d dance together and sing together and put facemasks on together when there was time on the schedule, and seeing as NCT U hadn’t had anything planned, they were hanging out a lot.

They were. The two of them.

Until it wasn’t the two of them.

Yukhei didn’t think to feel intimidated by Taeyong until he was there. Taeyong had been  _ famous  _ as a rookie, more famous through his scandal, more famous with peroxide molecules in his hair still. And Ten insisted that there was no reason to be nervous.

But, Yukhei realised very quickly, there was.

They go to a sketchy drugstore before heading back to the dorms one day, and Yukhei can’t help but feel a bit odd. He’s here with two actual idols, feels the camera lenses in the back of his mind, and he’s wearing a facemask too. Sometimes Ten’s made to wear one when he’s barefaced, but mostly it’s a matter of being recognised. The earrings don’t help his case most of the time, he sometimes tells Yukhei with vague amusement. Get used to it, you’ll debut soon too. And that’s why, at the end of the day, Ten is his number 1 fan.

But there’s the case of Taeyong, who makes people pause with his face. Made Yukhei pause too, even though they were all rookies at some point. It was even weirder when Taeyong started to hang around with him and Ten. 

Because maybe, maybe, maybe Yukhei likes how Taeyong talks to him, how he’s actually quite modest despite being the hottest topic on onehallyu since Jessica Jung left SM, even if it’s not for the best of reasons.

But then again- he has other charms, too, like how he’s shorter than Yukhei, how he’s got the thinnest hips on earth. They curve, but downwards like an arrow. He’s effeminate. Fragile. 

Not that Yukhei’s been looking. (of course he wouldn’t)

 

So he’s been looking and it’s done nothing but made the situation worse. Taeyong wore a black vest that showed his slim shoulders earlier, his defined arms were out there and Yukhei couldn’t deal. Ten had brought them to some cafe that he heard was good(it wasn’t) but Yukhei spent the majority of the time looking at his phone.

He’s just in the door now, kicking his clothes out of the line of the shower so they don’t get wet. There’s only been two things on his mind all day, and one is how hard he’d been, how hard he  _ is.  _ It was mildly annoying and embarassing, of course, but earlier his coat covered his bulge. Now he’s in the shower and practically shivering as the first jets of warm water run down it. It’s unavoidable, practically painful, precum already beading at the tip from involuntary thoughts of Taeyong being spread open and-

No. Yukhei strokes his cock, but reluctantly, tries to imagine some vague girl sucking him off as he loosely pumps it from base to tip, but it only frustrates him more because nothing’s working. He can’t get rid of his urge, his terrible urge to just hold Taeyong’s waist and open his thighs and-

He comes, white hot whatever shoots onto the glass screen of the shower. There’s some shame to cleaning it off, and more shame when his cock is still hard as ever. Red and needy, it twitches whenever the hot water hits it, and Yukhei suppresses another frustrated whine. He leaves it to go down as he rubs shampoo into his hair but nothing changes, it stays exactly the same, rock hard against his abdomen. He sighs and starts rubbing bodywash on, but it only gets worse when he rubs it into his innerthighs, and without thinking they’re bucking with the slightest stroke of his sack. Nothing but soft moans and neediness, he presses a soaped finger to his hole. It slides in easily, all the way to his knuckles- for a moment he keeps it still and imagines Taeyong prepping him with those long fingers.

“Oh god,” he moans, twisting his finger as he pulls it out to add another. This time he thrusts in hard, pushing himself against the wall of the shower- bending so his ass sticks out more, so it’s easier to imagine that Taeyong’s behind him and watching how his back stiffens with those delicate eyes. They’d go dark and he’d run a hand down Yukhei’s spine, resting on his waist. His nails would just barely leave marks. He’d be careful, would prep him slowly, keep asking if Yukhei’s alright.   
Hit Yukhei’s nerves with a particular angle as he thrusts in. 

Does Yukhei want that? Of course, he thinks, pounding his fingers in faster- now three.    
But maybe he wants it  _ harder. _ Maybe he wants Taeyong’s low voice in his ear, taunting him as he gets carelessly fucked into until he comes undone.   
The second time Yukhei comes, it’s from the thoughts more than the fingers that thrust relentlessly, his thighs almost give way and he sinks against the shower wall with nothing more than a light groan. His come spills onto the shower wall this time, and Yukhei can’t even bring himself to feel shame this time. It’s just a post-orgasm buzz, thank god his dick doesn’t go hard again.

He has a lot on his mind, what can he say?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1- dont ask where this came from  
> 2- first draft bc i am Lazy as FU CK  
> 3- add me on twitter for updates !! @11dishwashers


End file.
